


I'm Glad You Came

by masterlocke



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlocke/pseuds/masterlocke
Summary: Kuroko is dragged to a college party by Uiharu and Saten and is not having a good time until she makes friends with someone very unlikely...
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I'm Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> heres my mikokuro college au pls enjoy  
> if theres any mistakes in spelling or missing words im sorry i dont have a beta reader and im shit at spotting mistakes

Kuroko did not want to be here. The large speakers were blasting techno music far too loudly for her comfort, the house was full of people dancing and standing in crowded spaces, there was a couple making out in every corner of the house, she could hear someone throwing up in the bathroom-basically she was having just a splendid time!

College parties were not her speciality. Kuroko was only here because her best friend, Uiharu Kazari, had dragged her here who had also been dragged here by her girlfriend, Saten Ruiko. Saten had been invited to this party by her friend, Touma Kamijou (who Kuroko did not know personally) and had decided to invite Uiharu and Kuroko. Kuroko had also been their designated driver, something which she did not volunteer to, but did regardless because she had a hard time saying no to Uiharu.

Speaking of Uiharu, she had been dragged off by Saten to presumably be introduced to all her other friends, while Kuroko had insisted to stay behind as Uiharu and Saten had fun. Uiharu obviously didn’t want Kuroko to be alone but Kuroko had insisted so Uiharu had given in.  
  
“ _Saten is surprisingly popular…”_ Kuroko thought as she stared lifelessly into her red plastic cup full of god knows what; some random guy she didn’t know had given her it and told her it was alcohol. Sniffing it and cringing, she decided it was best not to drink it but mainly because it was kinda a rule not to drink beverages given to her at parties full of people she didn’t know and trust.

Kuroko wasn’t even sure if her attire was suitable for this sort of thing, wearing a dark denim jacket with a lesbian flag pride pin pinned onto the breast pocket, her pigtails tied up in black ribbons instead of her usual red or white ones, a white tee, blue cuffed jeans and simple black converse, she briefly wondered if she was underdressed for this outing.

Looking around the room with dull eyes, Kuroko was about to check the time and see how long it was until she could go home before her eyes caught onto something. She noticed out of all of the dancing bodies in the room (besides herself), there was a lone girl sitting across the room staring lifelessly into her phone.

Upon closer inspection, she realised it was Mikoto Misaka, an ace prodigy. She was wearing a leather jacket, a dark green shirt, a flower hairpin in her shoulder length hair and some black shorts with doc martens. She was very popular and well known due to her father being one of the richest men in the top ten category who owned a well known business, Misaka Industries, who had built the world’s most powerful railgun. Kuroko had never seen the girl alone, as she was always surrounded by crowds of people she assumed were her friend group or maybe even friends, until now.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She thought very cruelly of Misaka and people like her, due to her title and popularity, as petty as it was, she couldn’t help but think Misaka was looking down on people like her and others in her own way. Yet she couldn’t help but also be oddly curious about her at the same time.

You see, Kuroko had basically been disowned by her parents. Her parents were very wealthy and well known, owning a long chain of convenience stores. All her time growing up, her parents had been training her to inherit the business, however, Kuroko had different plans for the future. She had wanted to join the military, so she sent an application to a college of her selected choice without her parents knowing so she could study there and prepare for her military career. Her parents obviously didn’t approve of this choice and sent her away when they found she had been accepted into the college. But enough about her for now.  
  
Kuroko eyed her with slight curiosity, wondering where her herd of fans and friends were. Just as she was about to look down at her phone, she heard loud shouting. Looking up, she saw a group of four girls and one guy approaching Misaka with haste. Instantly recognising the group, Kuroko found that this night was about to get interesting. 

The group was known as ITEM in the college, a small but powerful clique. The leader was Mugino Shizuri, a mean brunette who was known to butt heads with everyone. Frenda Seivelun was a blonde haired girl who came from Europe, who seemed to stick to Mugino like glue. Rikou Takitsubo was a quiet girl who never engaged in conflict ITEM was very known to stur, making people wonder why she was even in the group in the first place. Saiai Kinuhata was a bit of an oddball, put lightly, but if pushed, she could be very, very cruel. The last and final member of ITEM was the only male and longterm boyfriend of Rikou, Shiage Hamazura, who seemed like a lawful guy who just loved his girlfriend and wanted to avoid conflict.

The group stopped in front of Misaka. Misaka either didn’t seem to notice them or she was just ignoring the group. Seeing that she wasn’t reacting to their presence, Mugino grit her teeth and snatched the phone out of Misaka’s hands and threw it at an impressive speed straight at the wall across the room, shattering it. Now her attention snapped to Mugino, who looked annoyed, while Misaka looked _pissed._

“What the actual hell?!” Misaka yelled, standing up from her seat in anger.

Mugino looked down at Misaka with a sneer. “It’s what a bitch like you deserves. Can’t your rich daddy just buy you a new one no problem anyway?” 

Misaka clenched her fists by her sides. “You...what the hell is your problem with me?”  
  
Mugino now looked beyond enraged as her entire body trembled in anger. “My father, you dumb shit.”

Misaka’s angry expression suddenly left her face and was replaced with a...sympathetic one?  
  
“I’m sorry that happened, I really am, but it really wasn’t our fault, there’s no one to blame-”  
  
Misaka didn’t get to finish her as she suddenly took a step back in shock as she saw Mugino pull back her arm with a raised fist. Kuroko didn’t really know what to do or how to react in that moment, but what she did do was completely and utterly _stupid as fuck_.

Kuroko didn’t really think as she threw her cup full of untouched alcohol at Mugino, watching as all of its contents spilled onto Mugino, soaking her hair and the top half of her shirt. 

_“Why did I do that?! Do I have a death wish?!”_ Kuroko stood awkwardly as everyone in the room stared at her.

Mugino let out a low growl and slowly turned towards her. “What. The. Fuck.”  
  
Kuroko gulped and willed her face not to show any sign of fear. “Leave her alone.”  
  
“ _Why am I even getting myself involved here?! I don’t know or care about Misaka!”_

Mugino stomped towards Kuroko and stared her down with a murderous look in her eyes.

“Fucking little BITCH!” Mugino yelled as she went to punch Kuroko, and Kuroko, too in shock to dodge, let it happen.

The punch was hard enough to make her stumble and land on her ass. She could see Misaka look at her with pure shock and confusion as she fell. Her fist had connected right with her left eye, no doubt becoming a black eye. Kuroko looked up in a slight daze from the punch to see Mugino going in for a second punch. Kuroko lifted up her arms to protect her face from the oncoming punch and waited. After a few seconds nothing happened and Kuroko lowered her arms to look up in surprise. 

Misaka was standing in front of Mugino and had caught her fist in her hand, stopping her second assault on Kuroko.

Mugino freed her hand and went to jump at Misaka when Hamazura suddenly gripped her by the shoulders and held her back. “Mugino, stop it!”  
  
Now all of ITEM gathered around Mugino and dragged her away, probably to calm her down or something, Kuroko really didn’t know or care as long as she was as far away as possible.

Kuroko sighed in relief as they dragged the angry crazed woman away, then winced when her eye throbbed, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain becoming more noticeable. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kuroko looked up and saw Misaka kneeling in front of her, concerned.

“Huh? Oh...I guess I’m okay, nothing I can’t handle.” As Kuroko finished saying this, she placed her hand on her eye and winced again.  
  
Misaka noticed her discomfort and was still looking at her with concern in those beautiful brown eyes _wait what-_

“Here, let me help you treat your eye, it’s the least I can do for you since you basically took a hit I was supposed to receive.” Misaka got up from her kneeling position and offered her hand out to Kuroko.

She was right, so Kuroko grabbed Misaka’s hand and let herself be helped up. Misaka led Kuroko to the kitchen and ushered people out of the way as she rummaged about in the freezer. She then pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and then led Kuroko to the upstairs bathroom. Upon entering, Misaka locked the door behind them.

“Sit there and hold this to your eye while I find some painkillers.” She handed Kuroko the icepack and then went to search the cabinet above the sink. Kuroko sat on the closed toilet and watched her while she pressed the ice pack against her eye.

After a few moments, Misaka came back from the cabinet and handed Kuroko a singular pill and a cup full of water (where she had found the cup in the cabinet and filled it up at the sink.) Kuroko eyed the pill and looked up at Misaka.  
  
Misaka rolled her eyes playfully. “Relax, I’m not here to drug you, it’s a painkiller, trust me.”

Kuroko eyed the pill more for a few seconds before sighing and taking it in her hand along with the cup. She placed the pill in her mouth and downed half the glass of water. 

Misaka then sat on the edge of the bathtub next to the toilet Kuroko was sitting on. “Can I take a look at it?” 

Kuroko nodded and removed the ice pack from her eye.  
  
Misaka leaned over and placed her hands on either side of Kuroko’s face, making Kuroko blush at the proximity of their faces. She carefully inspected Kuroko’s eye, where red swelling was starting to turn into bruising around her eye and cheekbone. She let go of Kuroko’s face and awkwardly coughed.

“It’s starting to bruise around your eye but it should go away within a week or so.” Misaka assessed and Kuroko raised her eyebrow.

“You seem to know your stuff, huh?” Kuroko questioned, oddly curious. 

Misaka awkwardly palmed her neck. “Ah, yeah, I’m majoring in medical right now. I’ve always wanted to be a doctor or nurse, saving lives ya know? ”

Kuroko let out an impressive whistle. “Wow…”  
  
An awkward silence enveloped the two for a minute until Misaka suddenly broke it, who was looking down and playing with her thumbs.

“Hey...why did you stick up for me? You don’t even know me and yet you took a freaking punch for me…why?” Misaka looked up from her hands and looked Kuroko dead in the eye. 

Kuroko didn’t really know herself, to be quite honest she thought it was stupid and regreted it at the time, but now, staring into those chocolate pools brimming with curiosity and concern, she couldn’t help saying…

“I guess I just reacted in the moment because I didn’t like how she was talking down at you like you were nothing when actually you’re so much more than her.” Kuroko was quite surprised with herself at her own answer but she supposed it was true.

Misaka’s eyes widened and her entire face suddenly burst out in red, blushing all the way down to her neck. “I-uh…thank you....Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened in surprise. “You know my name?”  
  
Misaka smiled shyly. “Yeah, we share a math class together, so I hear the teacher read your name out at roll call.”  
  
Kuroko didn’t even know this and felt a little silly for not noticing. “Ah, I had no idea.”

Misaka giggled. “Yeah, you probably wouldn’t because I always sit at the back of the class and you always sit at the front.”  
  
“Oh…” Kuroko noted to pay attention to her surroundings more often, since her maths teacher had probably read out Misaka’s name too and she hadn’t even noticed.

“Well, I think I should thank you too, Misaka, for patching me up.” Kuroko said, taking a sip from her cup half full of water.

Misaka waved her hand at Kuroko. “It’s fine, the least I can do. And…you can just call me Mikoto.”  
  
Kuroko placed her empty cup down. “Oh, alright...Mikoto, thank you.”  
  
Mikoto blushed and smiled. “No problem.”

Kuroko’s phone then buzzed in her pocket, breaking the silence between them. She hastily fished out her phone and saw that Uiharu was calling her. She looked up at Mikoto.

“Do you mind if I take this?” She asked, holding up her phone to Mikoto.  
  
Mikoto stood up from her seat on the tub. “No no, it’s fine! Do you want me to leave or…?”  
  
“No, you can stay! It’s quite alright, it’s just my friend.” Kuroko reassured the girl and internally cringed at the desperation in her voice.

Mikoto nodded and smiled. “Okay.”  
  
Kuroko returned the smile and answered the phone. “Hey, Uiharu.”  
  
“Shirai-san! Are you okay?! I heard you got into a fight with ITEM, where are you, the local hospital?!? Me and Saten can come get you-” Uiharu sounded heavily concerned as she yelled into Kuroko’s ear.

“Uiharu! I’m fine, I’m fine, I just sustained a small injury, that's all. I’m still in the house, don't worry.”

Kuroko could hear Uiharu let out a sigh of relief on the other end. “Thank god...Shirai-san, you really have to stop getting mixed into trouble…”  
  
Kuroko’s brow switched in annoyance. "It's not like I wanted to get beat up! Ugh…”

“Anyways, now that I know you’re alright, I also wanted to call and let you know me and Saten are staying a bit longer than intended, sorry. You can leave if you like, I was planning on staying over at Saten’s dorm anyway, so don’t worry about us, we’ll just take a cab or walk.” Kuroko could hear Saten in the background yell “WE’RE GONNA MAKE OUT ALL NIGHT-” before she heard a grunting, Kuroko assuming Uiharu had shoved her.

Kuroko felt a bit bad. “Are you sure it's okay?”  
  
“Of course it is! You’re not my babysitter, don’t worry. I appreciate your concern, Shirai-san.” Uiharu eased the girl.

Kuroko smiled. “Okay, I won’t expect to see you back at the dorm in the morning then.” Kuroko and Uiharu were also roommates and shared a dorm room.

Uiharu laughed shyly. “Ahaha, yeah…” Kuroko could tell the girl was blushing.

“Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow, Shirai-san. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Uiharu, see you.” Kuroko hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket.  
  


She glanced over at Mikoto who seemed to be off in her own little world until she realised Kuroko had stopped talking into her phone and looked back at her.

“So? Everything good?” Mikoto asked, shoving her hands in her short’s pockets.

“Everything's fine, it was just my roommate and best friend checking up on me, and she also gave me the clearance to leave here without her, thank god.” Kuroko stood up and adjusted the ice pack on her face.

Mikoto's eyes then seemed to light up at this. “Huh... I guess I should leave too, I’m not really sure why I even came here, my ex boyfriend invited me and since I never go out I thought why not.” 

Kuroko didn’t know why but she felt herself sour inside at the words “ex boyfriend.” 

Mikoto then patted her shorts before her eyes widened in realisation. “Shit! That dick broke my phone...ugh I guess I’ll have to go find that idiot and ask to borrow his phone so I can call a cab.”  
  
Kuroko didn’t really know what was wrong with her tonight but she found herself saying: “I can give you a ride home, if you like.”  
  
Mikoto eyed Kuroko with surprise. “You have a car?”  
  
Kuroko blushed slightly. “Ah, yeah. I got my drivers license and car when I was 16.”  
  
Mikoto nodded. “Nice...but are you sure it's okay?”  
  
Kuroko waved her off. “Of course, I don’t mind at all.”

Mikoto smiled kindly at the smaller girl. “Thank you, Kuroko.”  
  
Kuroko blushed even more and mumbled. “Don’t worry about it…”  
  
Mikoto then instructed Kuroko she could take off the ice pack now and they both left the bathroom. Mikoto followed Kuroko outside the house and into the warm summer night. She led Mikoto to her car, a silver Honda Civic 2000, yes a very old and worn down car but it got Kuroko where she needed to be so she didn’t care much.

Mikoto got into the passenger seat while Kuroko eased into the driver seat. Mikoto noted the interior of the car was very clean, showing how much care Kuroko put into her car. Mikoto then suddenly came up with an idea.

“Hey Kuroko?” Mikoto turned her head towards the girl.

  
“Yeah?” Kuroko glanced over at Mikoto.

“Since this party was kinda a shit show for both of us, how about we go have some fun of our own before we call it a night?” Mikoto had a devilish glint in her eyes.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and she blushed madly. Mikoto then realised what she said and also blushed and panicked. 

“Aaah! That’s not what I meant, I meant like hanging out and having fun, ya know?” Mikoto flailed her arms about, watching as Kuroko just stared at her.

Kuroko then awkwardly coughed into her fist. “W-What would you suggest then?”  
  
Mikoto then sat and thought for a moment until her eyes lit up with an idea. “Oh I know! We should go to the nearest convenience store, buy some slurpees and some alcohol and get drunk somewhere.”  
  
Kuroko sweatdropped and stared at the girl. “...Why slurpees?”  
  
Mikoto let out a slow and awkward giggle. “I was craving one hehe…”  
  
Kuroko then sighed and pulled on her seatbelt. “Fine, point me in the direction of the nearest store.”  
  
Mikoto then fist pumped the air with a “Hell yeah!” and put her own seatbelt on.  
  
Kuroko gave a small smile at this. “ _What a childish girl she truly is…”_ _  
_

* * *

Arriving outside the nearest 7-11, Kuroko and Mikoto entered the completely empty store (minus the cashier, who looked ready to pass out) and headed toward the slurpee machine.

Mikoto glanced over at Kuroko. “What flavour do you want?”  
  
Kuroko looked over the varieties and settled on one. “I guess strawberry.”

Mikoto nodded in approval at her selection. “Good choice, I’m going for blueberry.”  
  
Filling up their medium cups, they then wandered into the alcohol section. Kuroko then realised something.

“Ah, I’m underage, I’m only 19.” Kuroko said to Mikoto, who was browsing the vodka section.

Mikoto waved her hand at her. “It’s okay, I'm 20, so I can buy it.”  
  
Kuroko’s eyes widened. “So you’re a year older than me, interesting…”  
  
“What is?” Mikoto looked up with a vodka bottle in her hand.

Kuroko looked away. “Nothing.”  
  
They then both walked over to the cashier to pay for their slurpees and vodka. The cashier eyed them suspiciously with tired, baggy eyes and sighed. “May I please see an ID, miss?”  
  
Mikoto then fished out her student ID and the cashier eyed it for a few seconds before handing it back. Getting the nod of approval, they paid for their items. Well, Mikoto paid for their items, while Kuroko stood there feeling a bit guilty. After paying for their items, Kuroko and Mikoto left the store and stood outside the store.

“I could’ve helped you pay, you know.” Kuroko walked over to her car and placed the vodka bottle in the back seat of her car and walked back to Mikoto, who was now sitting on the curb outside the store.

Mikoto took a long sip of her slurpee. “It’s okay! Plus, I got money to last me a lifetime, and if you had paid I don’t think the cashier would’ve let us since you’re underage.”  
  
Kuroko didn’t think about that. “I suppose that's true. Still, can I not give you some money for this?”  
  


Mikoto waved her hand. “It's fine, it's fine! Consider it my treat to you for taking that punch for me.”  
  
Kuroko placed her hand on her bruised eye and blushed. “Okay…thank you.”

Mikoto smiled in response and patted the spot next to her. “Come sit.”  
  
Kuroko obliged and sat next to the older girl, taking a sip of her own slurpee, her eyes lighting up in delight. “Mmm! I haven’t had a slurpee since I was a kid, I forgot how nice they are.”  
  
Mikoto nodded her head excitedly in agreement. “Right?! I haven’t either, and just got a random crave for it. Soooo glad I did, this is heaven.”  
  
Kuroko nodded and took another long sip of her slurpee as the two sat in silence for a while. They then finished off their slurpees and threw the empty cups in the trash can outside the store and got back into Kuroko’s car. 

“So, where to now?” Kuroko asked, turning to face Mikoto.  
  
Mikoto placed a hand on her chin. “My roommate will probably be fucking her girlfriend in our room right about now so is it okay if we hang at your dorm? And potentially let me sleep?”  
  
Kuroko blushed. “S-Sure it is! You can sleep on my roommates bed since she won’t be home tonight.”  
  
Mikoto pumped her fist in victory. “Lucky me!”

Kuroko smiled in response and started driving towards her dorm building.

* * *

“Huh, we live in the same dorm building, neat.” Mikoto said, getting out of the car and grabbing the vodka on the way out. 

Kuroko gave her a surprised look as a reply and led the way up to the 3rd floor when her and Uiharu’s dorm was located. Unlocking the door with her key, Kuroko and Mikoto took their shoes off once inside and headed deeper into the dorm room. 

Mikoto’s eyes scanned around the room with deep curiosity, wanting to know more about the smaller girl. Her eyes then lit up when they stopped upon three giant computer monitors upon a desk on the other side of the room.  
  
“Is this awesome set up yours?!” Mikoto exclaimed as she walked over to the impressive gaming setup.

Kuroko took off her denim jacket and threw it on her bed, which was opposite another bed on the other side of the room (with flower printed duvet covers.) “Ah, that’s my roommate’s actually, I got her it for her birthday.”  
  
Mikoto let out an impressive whistle. “This is sweet, how much money are you holding to afford this?”

Kuroko sat down on her bed and smiled sheepishly. “I used the last of my pocket money my parents gave me to buy that for her.”  
  
With the okay from Kuroko, Mikoto sat next to her on her bed. “That was pretty nice of you, Kuroko. How wealthy are your parents?”  
  
Kuroko now looked mildly uncomfortable. “They own White Spring Holdings.”

Mikoto eyed her with major surprise. “Holy shit! Shirai....White Spring....I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection before.”  
  


“Most people don’t, it's quite alright.”  
  


Mikoto then twisted the cap on the vodka bottle she was still holding. “Well enough about that, let’s drink.”  
  
Kuroko nodded and stood from her place on the bed, walked over to a cabinet, grabbed two glasses and returned back to her place next to Mikoto, who looked at the glasses uncertainly.

“You don’t have any shot glasses?”  
  
“Unfortunately not, we’ll have to drink with regular glasses.”

Mikoto shrugged and filled each glass (maybe a little too much.) “Bottoms up.”  
  
Kuroko and Mikoto then threw their heads back as they drank from their glasses.  
  


* * *

_**2 hours later: 1am** _

“Ahahaha fuck that!!! Who wants to inherit some…dumb fucking boring business right?! So I came here to become a doctor, which is why…I respect you for coming here and doing what you want!” 

Mikoto slurred her words so much they became almost unintelligible, but Kuroko’s head was spinning too much to care. She slumped forward and knocked over her empty cup by accident.

“Whoooooooooops...good thing that was empty.” Right after saying that, Kuroko let out a huge belch. 

She and Mikoto locked eyes for a brief moment before throwing their heads back in laughing fits. Yes, they were very, very drunk.

“Bro we’ve...been drinking for like...hours? And I’m starting to get reaaaaaaaaaaaal tired...should we sleep?” Mikoto laid on her back on the carpeted floor, staring at the ceiling with unfocused eyes.

“Sure...we can.” Just as Kuroko finished saying this she heard a soft snore come from Mikoto, who had already fallen asleep on the floor (her leather jacket thrown onto the back of the desk chair, left only in her t-shirt and shorts.)

She giggled to herself drunkenly as she stood wobbly and pulled her duvet off her bed and threw it onto Mikoto. As she tried to step over Mikoto to get to Uiharu’s bed, she tripped on the girl and landed with a blunt hit to the head, ultimately knocking her drunk mind unconscious. 

* * *

Kuroko awoke first thing with a banging headache. She immediately regretted opening her eyes as the sun shining outside the window shone directly onto her, stinging her tired eyes. She suddenly remembered that her night had ended with her tripping and knocking herself out.  
  
After getting her bearings, Kuroko noticed that she was resting on something warm and comfortable, along with something covering her. Looking, she saw she was covered by her bed duvet while still on the floor. However, she wasn’t alone. Her head was resting on Mikoto’s shoulder, while the young girl was still peacefully slumbering.

This is definitely not the position she remembered falling in last night so that means…

_“She must have awoken and found me like that so she got me into a more comfier position…”_

Kuroko glanced up at Mikoto’s sleeping face and smiled with a blush. _“I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I’ll be seeing you.”_

Kuroko then snuggled into Mikoto’s shoulder and sighed blissfully. This wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
